It's A Two-Way Thing
by slightlyromantic
Summary: In Which, Percy and Annabeth are falling. Some might take it as a love story, some might take it as insanity. Either way, read and find out.


_**Hi, PJO Fandom!**_

_**This is a fic about Percabeth. Because they're adorable, stuck in Tartarus and we should give them some love. Go easy on me, it's my first fanfic and I'm uber-excited. **_

**I don't own PJO at all. **

* * *

_You Drool When You Sleep. _

He thinks she's pretty, maybe a little too pretty. Definitely out of his league. Her expression is wild, it flickers through a thousand different emotions. Anger, confusion, doubt...it's hard to tell what she's thinking. He's subconsciously reaching for her hair, because it's the nicest shade of yellow he's ever seen. She backs up and runs away. _Great, scared her off, _he thinks.

She knows. Maybe from his eyes, the sea-green eyes that compelled her. Maybe from the saliva racing down his mouth. Maybe from the most troubled smile anyone could ever have. She knows he's the hero. Her hero. She can already feel him annoy her. But at the same time she wants to be with him.

_Panic _

He's scared. He doesn't want to lose her. His heart starts hurting in the most painful way, and his eyes start watering. He grabs her hand, looks her in the eyes and since his tongue has betrayed him, he silently pleads for her not to leave him. She's confused and flabbergasted; he could tell. Her grey eyes are always so hard and brave. But he feels this time they're anything but her eyes. Or she just feels different. They were getting along, saving each other. They're heroes. But lately he feels the difference, he likes it. He's never felt it. But it's good, it warms him up. He can't see anyone in the room besides her and she's so beautiful. He can feel himself letting go of importance just to be with her.

"Percy..." She shakes him out of his daze, "What's wrong?"

His throat feels hard and dry, "I can't-t los-se you.."

Fortunately for him, The Sky Gods voice looms over what he said.

_The Kiss _

She kissed him. Her whole heart felt like it was free-falling and her mind, for once, shut down into complete oblivion. For what felt like decades, they pulled away and she longed to kiss him again. Her heart did a somersault looking at him. He's the most handsome she's ever seen him. His courage and bravery gave her chills and she couldn't move for a while. She slips on her cap and disappears. His face is priceless, _Seaweed Brain,_ she thinks, giddily.

_This Feeling _

Gods. It's their first date and he's tumbling around his cabin, almost about to kill himself with a clothing iron. Tyson, was helpful, on some level. But overall, he pretty much ate his nacho's and talked about how pretty Annabeth will be. He agrees, but sadly, he can't say the same for himself. The "Pretty" factor was out and "Sadly Embarrassing" was in. He had everything planned out, the dinner, the walk on the beach, the fire outside (courtesy of the Stoll Brothers).

He was too deep in thought to realize what had happened. Someone had knocked, Tyson had answered. And now he was standing in front of his beautiful girlfriend who was much taller than him. Damn. Heels.

"Percy?" She's imploringly looking in his eyes and he's dazzled. How can she look so beautiful and stand there?

"Uh..Nuh..Nmf?" He's pretty smooth.

Annabeth takes his arm, thanks Tyson and leads him out the door. The two walk through the woods and find a proper place for the picnic-dinner. She takes out the neatly-wrapped sandwiches and moans.

"Gods, I'm so hungry"

He only laughs and pulls out his.

"So, Seaweed Brain, tell me about yourself."

"Huh. Well, I'm a criminal demigod, was an extra in AVATAR and I' m kind of..." he leans to whisper in her ear.

"Psychic"

And it goes on like this. They talk about themselves and each other and she's never appeared to be more... genuine. While laughing, she closes her eyes and crunches them, he almost wants to tell her to stop being so adorable. They talk more and more and he's swept away into the conversation by emotional outbursts his heart is doing. She gets a little wistful about her dad and her mom, and he immediately puts his arm around her and she slips a tear. He pulls her closer and wipes it away. She laughs.

"I'm sorry, I'm a wreck." She looks away and his heart stings.

"No, Annabeth, no" He pulls her in to a kiss and everything else deliberately falls apart. He can see the ocean roaring and getting louder, the sky turning black and rumbling. Even the trees start sinking back into the ground. But the feeling he gets is worth anything. When he opens his eyes, everything is normal and her eyes are sparkling. They must've been pretty tired because soon his eyes start to get heavy and she's so comfortable. And the world is black again.

_Falling, Hard, Deep, and Fast_

She sinks into unwinding. What was happening? She knows it has something to do with Percy Jackson because her breathing starts to get faster and a bit scratchy. Her heart tries to break apart from her chest. Her mind starts ceasing every small mistake wrong with her. She knows what this is, and it has happened. She feels a knife slitting her throat. It's fast, deep, and it kills. Just like falling in love. Being with him makes her feel, better, new and safer. She feels seen. Many people are never just in love with the person, they're in love with an idea. Percy Jackson is her everything.

_Either you lose yourself, or you lose yourself in another. It's a two-way thing. _

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!~ Always a pleasure writing~ _**

**_- Engrid Weis_**

**_Please, Review~ _**


End file.
